Charles Emerson Winchester s'emmerde
by The Swamp
Summary: Lassitude est un terme utilisé fréquemment chez les Winchester. Charles/Margaret OS


**Disclaimer : Bien entendu, l'univers de M*A*S*H ne m'appartient pas. J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. =)**

**Voici un petit OS en l'honneur des 40 ans de M*A*S*H. En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

« Tout est vert. »

Charles soupira, s'enfonçant davantage dans les ressorts grinçants de son lit d'armée. Voilà quelques semaines qu'il se trouvait au campement du 4077.

Chaque minute, un dégoût plus profond s'installait en lui. Le désert perpétuel l'ennuyait. La poussière recouvrant les tentures le faisait éternuer. La nourriture de la cantine lui barbouillait l'estomac.

Tout était vert.

Tout était toujours vert.

Au lever du jour, le sable semblait verdâtre, terni par la couleur des tentes, des uniformes, de la mauvaise herbe… Les rayons du soleil n'avaient rien d'enchanteur, ne lui rappelant plus la mélodie de Beethoven, mais un poème de Bsudelaire sur la laideur du monde.

Toute la journée, il charcutait comme il n'avait jamais opéré, fatigué, lourd par l'obligation de toujours ouvrir plus de corps, voir toujours plus de sang et tout cela sans prendre de pause.

Et le soir, quand enfin, parfois, il pouvait s'allonger dans son médiocre lit des plus inconfortables, Charles voyait le vert des rideaux. Le vert des olives que ses deux exécrables colocataires déposaient dans leurs verres de gin.

Il eut envie de hurler lorsqu'il cessa de discuter dans son magnétophone. Entendre sa propre voix fatiguée et manquant de son sarcasme habituel… le tout avait une connotation particulièrement déprimante. Comme si le M*A*S*H 4077 aspirait son énergie, le vidant de toute substance.

Plutôt mourir que de devenir une coquille vide, ou pire encore, de ressembler à Radar O' Reilly.

Charles décida qu'après cette sieste définitivement désirée, il trouverait moyen de reprendre goût à la vie. Que ce soit par la corde ou par l'humour, mais la deuxième option n'avait absolument aucun attrait véritable.

;

Il rêva à une nymphe blonde. Ses cheveux découpés et illuminés par le soleil décadent de la Corée.

Dans son rêve, la splendide femme marchait le visage contre le vent empli de poussière. Jamais elle ne baissait la tête, affrontant la violence de ce pays asiatique avec toute la grâce et la robustesse de celle ayant tout vu auparavant.

Dans son rêve, elle traversait le camp d'un pas langoureux. Ses hanches se mouvaient, formant des signes infinis jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la tête.

Dans son rêve, la blonde s'arrêtait devant la montagne, saluant la nature d'un tremblement presque imperceptible. La force du monde l'écrasait, la menant vers l'évanouissement émotif. Et c'est là qu'il entrait en scène. Lui, l'arrogant discutant de Mozart comme d'une canne de thon parmi les soldats. Lui, maintenant presque chauve, le front luisant d'une sueur n'existant pas chez les Winchester. Lui, qui n'avait en son corps que le désir de poser sa main contre la peau albâtre de la femme et de la retirer de ce champ de bataille l'étourdissant.

Mais il se réveilla. Les yeux entrouverts, les tympans dérangés par la voix nasillarde de Pierce ayant avalé trop de verres de gin. Noyé était le terme.

Charles grogna. Puis décida de discuter de ce rêve avec quelqu'un. Peu importe qui.

La première personne qu'il croiserait.

;

La première personne qu'il croisa fut le Père Mulcahy. Mauvaise idée de se confier à lui…

Pas que le père n'ait pas une bonne oreille, mais discuter les détails d'un rêve concernant une femme et ses désirs envers elle… Mieux valait passer.

Il feignit de ne pas voir l'homme de religion, courbant son dos vers le bas. Même à pareille heure, le vent fouettait son corps en entier. Il avait chaud.

« Major! »

Un Klinger en costume de la Statue de la Liberté le salua, une carabine coincée sous son épaule. Il avait un sourire signifiant qu'il voulait quelque chose. Ou peut-être était-ce son visage habituel?

Charles ne fit que froncer davantage ses sourcils.

« Klinger, j'ai une tâche importante à accomplir et tu te tiens devant moi avec tes yeux de libanais cherchant des aubaines.

-Major Houlihan n'est pas dans ses quartiers ce soir, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Klinger… débuta Charles, complètement débalancé. Je n'ai aucunement besoin de discuter avec Major Houlihan ce soir. Nous sommes en froid.

-Vos petites querelles ne sont que des démonstrations d'amour, Major. Croyez-moi, l'amour navigue votre prunelle comme une mouche sur le dos d'un chameau.

-Non, merci. Je ne tiens pas à être une mouche ou un chameau dans ta métaphore. »

À ces mots, il changea de direction. Ne voulant s'avouer qu'il avait pris le chemin menant à la tante de «Hot Lips» Houlihan.

Il n'osait non plus s'avouer que la femme dans son rêve lui ressemblait étrangement.

Le problème dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Margaret était mariée.

Mariée à ce soldat aux muscles d'acier au nom ridicule. Pas qu'elle semble heureuse dans son mariage, mais elle était tout de même prise, cœur et tête.

Charles soupira, se rendant vers le bloc opératoire. Il avait seulement envie de s'asseoir quelques instants. Il était étourdi.

Le M*A*S*H 4077 le rendait malade.

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il vit Margaret au chevet d'un patient. Elle écrivait probablement les derniers dénouements sur la santé de l'adolescent aux yeux clos. Il n'avait probablement pas passé ses 17 ans.

La voir ainsi préoccupée, Charles eut l'impression de voir un ange. Il prit donc place sur une chaise loin de tout et l'observa. Il prit le temps de contempler chaque détail de la routine de Margaret. Le temps qu'elle prenait pour éponger le front d'un patient. Le ton ferme, quoique doux, utilisé pour donner des ordres aux infirmières.

Soudainement, Charles sentit une paire d'yeux lui vriller le cou. Il se retourna :

« Major Winchester, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m'observer à cette heure tardive de la nuit?

-Oh, je souffrais tout simplement d'insomnie.

-Une promenade sous la lune pourrait sans doute vous aider.

-Je crois que vous avez raison, Margaret. »

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire à la mention de son prénom. Un sourire suivi d'un doigt pointé vers la sortie.

Sous l'éclairage médiocre de la chambre des patients, Margaret Houlihan n'avait plus un regard bleu océan, mais une prunelle olive.

Soudainement, Charles décida que le vert n'était pas une couleur horrible, finalement.


End file.
